What If I Can't Forget You? Vic Fuentes
by Montzeh
Summary: Amelie conoce desde hace casi diez años a los chicos de Pierce the Veil, y la mitad de ese tiempo ha estado trabajando con ellos, y enamorada de Vic Fuentes. Y ahora Vic parece estar dando señales de sentir algo por ella. Pero no será fácil para ellos.


_**What if I can't forget you?**_

**Disclaimer:**_ Lamentablemente, Pierce the Veil no me pertenece (por más que quisiera)._

Mi nombre es Amelie, tengo 23 años y en tan solo dos días tendré 24. Soy una chica de complexión delgada, soy algo pequeña de estatura, de tez morena clara tirándole a blanca y cabello largo, teñido de un color violeta muy oscuro, mis ojos sonde color gris. Estudié comunicaciones y trabajo para una banda llamada Pierce The Veil. Cuando comencé mi carrera, Vic me ofreció trabajo con ellos, pronto tuve que comenzar a hacerla online para poder irme de tour con ellos. Conozco a los chicos desde que tenía unos quince años, cuando me mudé en la misma calle que la familia Fuentes. Mi trabajo consiste en administrar toda red social de los chicos, y claro su web. También los tomo muchas fotografías, que después subo a su blog. Debido a esto, al igual que los chicos, paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero no estremezco cada ciudad con mi música, generalmente paso un par de horas en la computadora y traigo permanentemente mi teléfono para pequeñas actualizaciones en el twitter de los chicos. Esta noche nos estamos moviendo hacía nueva Jersey, o más bien, esta mañana. Lidio con un problema de sueño, no sé la razón, pero tengo un par de semanas que duermo tan solo un par de horas cada noche, si bien me va, duermo cuatro o cinco. El bus está en completo silencio, los chicos duermen. Por cuestiones de que soy la única mujer del staff y los chicos son muy protectores, en este bus dormimos ellos, yo y Joe, el chofer. De vez en cuando se viene alguien más y tenemos que vaciar la única habitación del bus para poder dormir todos agusto. Los ronquidos de Mike se hicieron presentes. Miré al reloj, eran las 4 am. Estaba en la computadora, subiendo unas fotografías del concierto y programándolas para que la gente las pudiera ver a una hora más decente, quizá a las 9 o algo así. Por fin a las 5 comencé a sentir un poco de sueño, apagué la computadora y me metí a mi compartimiento, era uno de los de hasta abajo, sobre mi dormía Vic, y arriba Jaime. Vic había dejado semi abierta su cortinilla, encendí mi teléfono para poder iluminarme, se escuchaba una música ligera, era Vic quien se quedó dormido y su ipod seguía corriendo música. Lo apagué y enredé los audífonos alrededor de este. Vic se veía muy tierno, sonreí y fue muy tentador sacarle una foto, pero siempre que lo hacía se enojaba. Cerré su cortina completamente y me metí a dormir.

El ruido de movimiento dentro del bus me despertó. Escuché la voz de Vic

-¿Alguien tomó mi iPod?

-¡No! –contestaron varias voces.

-¿Amelie sigue dormida?

-Lo dudo –contesto Mike –Tiene un par de semanas sin dormir bien. Debe estar leyendo o algo así. –No había abierto mis ojos, escuché unos pasos y sentí la luz filtrarse. Alguien abrió la cortinilla y me tallé un poco los ojos.

-Oh, perdón –Era Vic –Te desperté.

-No, tenía un par de minutos despierta -mentí –Hola

-Hola –sonrió, esa linda sonrisa. – ¿Has visto mis?..

-Aquí están –le interrumpí

-Gracias, siempre me salvas

-Te quedaste dormido con ellos, y te los quité

-¿En serio? –se sonrojó un poco. Ternurita. Carraspeó -Ya estamos en la ciudad, en unos minutos llegaremos a un lugar para desayunar

-¿Qué hora es?

-Poco más de las doce

-¿En serio?

-sí, ¿a qué hora te dormiste?

-A las 5, más o menos

-Dormiste bastante –dijo sorprendido –Tal vez tu insomnio se vaya.

-Eso espero –Vic se hizo hacia atrás para dejarme salir, como había tomado un baño en la madrugada, tan solo me cambié y maquillé. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, tenis Tom negros y un tank top negro con un estampado de colores al frente, que me quedaba algo grande, por lo que se veía parte de mi sostén. Pero honestamente no me importaba que se viera, me agradaba el estilo que le daba. Además, ya muchas lo usan así. Ya todos estaban levantados, asumí que Tony estaba bañándose, pues era el único que no estaba a la vista. Mike hablaba con alguien por el celular, unos cinco minutos después de que estuve ahí, colgó.

-Hey, hablaba con Jona. Los chicos darán concierto mañana y también se quedarán descansando una semana aquí. –No pudo evitar aparecer una sonrisa en mi rostro. Vic me miró algo serio y los chicos rieron. Lo vería. –Desayunaremos con ellos, ya están esperándonos.

-¿En cuánto llegamos?

-En lo que me estaciono –contestó Joe, quien de alguna manera, escucho toda la conversación.

Los chicos bajaron del autobús, Vic se quedó adentro en lo que buscaba mi celular.

-Vic, dime la verdad

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué siempre me vez así cuando coincidiremos con los de Bring Me? Creí que eran tus amigos.

-Lo son. Son geniales.

-Pero…

-Pero… no me gusta cómo te emocionas por verlo –sabía de quien hablaba. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro, automáticamente mi cuerpo se tensó. Me ponía nerviosa siempre que sentía su tacto, y esto no era un simple roce. Se acercó más, quedando nuestros rostros a poca distancia –Podría ser mala influencia para ti, podría hacerte daño. No quiero que sufras. –No podía dejar de ver sus ojos, instintivamente me acerqué un poco más, insegura, el imitó mi movimiento.

-Oigan no piensan… -escuchamos a Jaime, Vic me soltó y carraspeó –Oh… olvídenlo. –Dijo y se bajó. Nos quedamos callados

-Será mejor bajar –dijo Vic y se salió. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? No le quise dar importancia al asunto, a menos de que el dijera algo. Me reacomodé el cabello. Cuando bajé del camión, vi que varios ya estaban entrando al restaurante. Y luego lo vi a él.

-¡OLI! –corrí y me abalancé hacia él, me tomó por la cintura para que no me cayera, el era más alto que yo, una marcada diferencia

-Amelie, mi dulce Amelie –Me solté y lo besé en la comisura del labio, el hizo lo mismo

-¿Cómo has estado? –Me preguntó -¿Me has extrañado? ¿Ya los dejarás a ellos y trabajaras conmigo?

-Para eso tienes a Mark

-Pero no es tú –dijo. Sentí mis mejillas arder. La verdad era que tenía un ligero crush con Oli.

-Espera, antes que entremos –me volteé y alce mi cabello

-¡Wow! ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

-Hace un mes, quizá. Unos días después que coincidimos

-Esta genial –movió un poco el tirante de mi blusa para poder ver el tatuaje. Era un atrapa sueños. Significaba como mi vida cambió, como atrapé un sueño que ni buscaba, un trabajo que adoro, una vida muy buena. Me volteé nuevamente –Te ves hermosa –dijo

-Gracias –me sonrojé.

-Oye… hoy tus chicos tocan, ¿cierto? –Asentí – ¿te gustaría salir conmigo, hoy? –La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa

-vaya…

-Si no quieres no hay problema –se apresuró a decir

-Claro que quiero –dije sonriente.

-Perfecto –también sonrió.


End file.
